1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage rack systems for magnetic data tape cartridges.
2. Statement of the Problem
Large information systems utilizing computers are requiring more and more data cartridge storage cartridges. This correspondingly requires more storage area for these cartridges. Since there is typically only a limited amount of physical space allotted to the storage of the data cartridges, there is increasing pressure to better utilize the space available for the storage of data storage cartridges.
One approach to augmenting the storage capacity for tape cartridge computer systems is to provide racks for retaining tape cartridge storage holders. Tape cartridge holders normally hold a number of tape cartridges for ease of transportation of the cartridges. These tape cartridge holders are then mounted on shelves in a rack until needed.
One such example of this type of system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,107, issued to Macy Price et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This system uses a rack having vertically spaced shelves to store holders which can hold up to twenty tape cartridges. However, there is still a need to provide even more storage capacity within the limited area available for storage of the tape cartridges.
Thus, a problem exists in providing storage capacity within a limited area for magnetic data storage cartridges.
3. Solution to the Problem
This problem and others are solved by the storage system of the present invention. The present invention provides a storage rack system for securing a plurality of tape cartridge holders in a high density capacity.
The present invention provides a rack system that increases the capacity of the racks without substantially requiring additional space.
The present invention further provides a rack system that is easily expandable.
The present invention further provides a rack system that can be tailored to the capacity requirements and site conditions.
These and other solutions are provided by the present invention as set forth in the accompanying description and drawings.